


Midwinters Eve

by angryschnauzer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 18+, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fingering, Inappropriate Use Of A Parsnip, NSFW, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Having returned to Kattegat after the successful raids on England to avenge Ragnar’s death, many tribes are stuck in the village whilst the boats are repaired during the Midwinter Feast. On Midwinters Eve the one Prince you thought hated you proves you wrong in many ways.





	Midwinters Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @dangerousvikings ‘Christmas Special’ Writing Challenge on tumblr. I’ve tried to write this version of Ivar as accurately as possible, attempting to keep his disability in mind when it comes to physical movements etc. Also this is fairly accurate with regards to ‘Christmas’ traditions and the Vikings, although it obviously wasn’t Christmas they celebrated, it was actually the feast of Midwinter and they’d leave out gifts for Odin.   
> In this reader is imagined to be part of the Sami tribe that can be found in the far north of Scandanavia, but no skin colour or particular race body appearance is referenced apart from being female and having scars on her body.
> 
> Prompt: “You got me a present?? But we hate each other“ with Ivar

You stood on the dock as the single boat set sail, the only undamaged vessel from your clan’s fleet. It was sailing back North to send word to your people of the victory in battle, the rest of the fleet would stay in Kattegat over the Midwinter Feast as Floki repaired the boats.

When Ragnar’s sons had asked the leader of your clan to join them on their raid to defeat the Saxons you presumed they had been surprised when he had agreed. Your clan lived seven days north of Kattegat and were known for being reclusive, not usually joining others on raids, but Ragnar had been a great King and his demise in England had riled most of Norway.

It had however been the seas as you’d crossed back to Norway that had taken their toll on your boats, and by the time you had limped your way into Kattegat harbour there was barely a boat that hadn’t a snapped mast nor was without a leak. The single boat that had survived unscathed was now on the horizon, sailing away to give word of who was safe and whom had perished. The rest of the clan would stay in Kattegat whilst repairs took place.

-

The people of Kattegat were a welcoming lot; they found spaces for everyone even if it meant some unusual sleeping arrangements. You had been assigned a space in the great hall, and as a lone fighter with no spouse or family you had expected this. It also meant that you weren’t to go to sleep until the nightly celebrations were to have finished.

After three nights which were practically mornings by the time the last revellers had staggered back to their lodgings you were exhausted. You wanted a comfortable bed that didn’t reek of mead. You were just nodding off when the loud thud-thud-thud you had grown used to hearing pulled you from your slumber, rolling over and glaring at Ivar as he slowly made his way through the great halls yet he was obvious to you leaving, his mind elsewhere as he limped across the room on his crutches.

With a loud huff you threw the furs off that had been covering you and stormed out of the building in silence, longing for sleep and oblivious to the frown on Ivar’s face as he watched you leave. Eventually you found a resting spot in the sheds on the shoreline where the sails were sewn by maidens that had been taught by Helga, nodding silently towards the stack of fabric where you practically collapsed onto the soft piles and were asleep within seconds.

-

You awoke as it was getting dark – something that happened very early in the day considering you were so far north. In fact Kattegat barely got any daylight at all in the peak of Midwinter. Where you lived usually you didn’t see daylight for a good month over the Midwinter period, instead the lights that Odin spread across the clear starlit skies lit your way with their shimmering blues greens and pinks.

Stepping out of the hut you looked up as fresh snow had started to fall, the ground frozen again which you preferred to the slushy mud that seemed to fill the streets of Kattegat. This was now terrain you were more used to, and as you pulled up the fur hood of your tunic to cover your head you nimbly made your way over the frozen ground.

The streets were littered with small children scampering from dwelling to dwelling, excitedly leaving Parsnips out for Odin to collect as they slept, offerings to the gods for the Midwinter celebrations the next day. Their dialect was different to yours and you struggled to understand their quick and mumbled words, but when one stopped you and handed you a parsnip you understood the single phrase she uttered;

“For a mighty female warrior... I want to be like you”

You thanked her for the parsnip, smiling to yourself as you tossed it in the air and caught it, making your way towards the sounds of the party that was already coming from the great hall.

The familiar noise should have alerted you to his approach, but with your mind elsewhere it was only as you reached the door did you hear him growl;

“Are you going to get out of the way or just stand there blocking the door for the rest of the evening?”

The sound of Ivar’s voice took you by so much surprise that you lost your footing as you spun around, wobbling on the frozen ice as you reached out for something – anything – to steady yourself on. As your fingers curled around the buckles of his tunic both yours and his eyes went wide, both knowing what was inevitably about to happen as your legs slid out from beneath you.

Landing flat on your back winded you, but it was the thud of Ivar falling down on top of you that made you let out a groan. The crack of his head against yours as his added height meant you butted heads as you impacted the ground brought cries from both of you, your hands flying to your head as Ivar roared above you.

“You... you clumsy...” he spat out, cursing again as he brought his hand to his head, a small lump already forming where he’d made contact with yours.

As he wriggled on top of you, you became aware of something pressing against you, your eyes going wide;

“Ivar...! This isn’t really the time or place!”

He stopped when he realised what had got your attention and a smirk spread over his face as he pushed himself up on one hand and reached between your bodies;

“I hate to tell you this...” he pulled his hand up and with it you felt your cheeks redden as you saw what he was holding; “But I’m a lot bigger than your parsnip”

Letting the vegetable roll to the ground he pushed himself to stand, adjusting his crutches as you pulled yourself up and as you opened the door he barged through into the great hall.

-

The celebrations were in full swing by the time the moon was high in the sky, the Midwinter feast welcoming everyone from all clans that found themselves in Kattegat. Growing weary of hearing the tales of the battles in England yet again you got to your feet, filling your glass with Mead as you slowly started to make a circuit of the room. As you were listening to the players tap out a rather merry tune on the drums and lute one of the house girls tapped you on your shoulder;

“The prince wants to see you”

For a moment you blinked a few times, not quite understanding before glancing around the room. You could see three of the Kattegat Princes, let alone the other visiting ones that had joined the raids on England;

“Who... which one?”

She nodded towards the far end of the hall where the thrones stood and your heart sank.

“Ivar” she muttered quietly.

As you approached where he sat sprawled in the large throne seat you swallowed nervously. On the battlefield you’d not been bothered by his title, fighting alongside the Vikings of Kattegat proudly and had been treated as an equal. But as you climbed the trio of steps you could feel his presence dominating the room.

“Prince Ivar...”

You spoke quietly, and although nervous you were intrigued as to why he sent for you. He nodded to a stool that sat at the side of the throne;

“Take a seat” he muttered in a hushed tone.

Pulling up the small stall you did as he asked, waiting until he spoke as was the custom when being addressed by a Prince.

“You fought well in England... as well as any man”

“Thank you”

He paused for a moment before his voice got quieter;

“I have a gift for you”

“A gift? But you don’t even like me!”

He let out a soft chuckle;

“On the contrary my sweet warrior maiden” he cleared his throat; “In which house are you staying until the boats are repaired for your journey north? I’ll have the gift sent to the correct one...”

You looked up and nodded to the room;

“You’re looking at it” Cocking an eyebrow Ivar waited for you to explain; “As I’m without family I was placed here, I have to sleep in the great hall...”

Suddenly Ivar pulled himself to his feet and started down the few steps, his crutches making the familiar thud-thud-thud sound that had woken you so many mornings. Stopping after a few feet he turned;

“Well? Are you coming or what Maiden?”

Catching up to him you walked slowly at his side, letting Ivar set the pace as he led you through the halls of the building before reaching his room. He pushed the door open and you waited as he stepped inside, following him and shutting the door.

“Take a seat...” he muttered

Looking around you saw no chairs or stools, so instead perched on the side of the bed as he rummaged in a cabinet before limping on one crutch back to you whilst holding something wrapped in a piece of Saxon tapestry and handed it to you.

“Please...”

Setting the parcel onto your lap you felt the bed dip as he sat beside you, awkwardly straightening his legs whilst waiting for you to unwrap the gift. Biting your lip nervously you peeled back the fabric to reveal a stunning dagger, the hilt inlaid with Rose Gold. Pulling the blade from the sheath you brushed your thumb over the edge, surprised to find it so sharp you drew blood from your fingertip;

“Ivar... it’s beautiful...”

He paused as he considered his words;

“When we fought together I only treated you as an equal. I had only ever heard rumours of your tribe’s people and your skill with a knife, but as you were gutting the Saxons like the Reindeer you herd I was impressed with your efficient skills... I think there was one day where you even had more blood on you than I had on me...” His hand brushed against your thigh and you tensed instinctively but regretted it immediately, you welcomed his touch.

“Ivar...”

“Stay with me...” his voice was soft, almost nervous; “I am not a great lover, but I can offer you a warm bed that is considerably quieter than the great hall...”

“You... you wouldn’t want me Ivar... I am not perfect like the slave maidens I see in the village... I am covered in scars, from battlefield and home... The reindeer are tough and stupid, they like to gouge with their antlers...”

He cut your words off with a kiss, surprising you as you felt his soft lips brush against yours. In an instant your worlds collided, the warrior prince you had admired on the battlefield made you awash with new feelings, your body tingling as if Thor had struck you with lightning. His strong hands pulled you closer and you heard your gift rattle as it dropped forgotten to the floor. He pulled you onto his lap, the bite of his metal leg braces thankfully dulled by the padded fur lining of your breeches, but none the less you sucked in a pained gasp;

“Ivar...” your lips broke away from his; “Can I help you undress?”

“I do not need help!” he spat out, taking your words in the wrong way until you clamped your hand over his mouth to silence him

“That is not what I meant...” you saw his scowl soften into a questioning look as you lowered your hand; “When you have a lover then part of the excitement is to undress them... like a gift you unwrap for the prize beneath...”

He patted your thighs;

“Alright then lover... stand... let me unwrap you first...”

Climbing off you stood at the side of the bed as he sat in front of you, his fingers pulling your tunic over your head. You toed your boots off as he went to work on the fastenings of your breeches, watching as they slid down your legs until all you wore was the thin linen shift that kept the rough brush of your tunic from your skin. His hands moved to your bare thighs, sneaking up beneath the fabric as his fingers caressed your heated skin. Pulling the last garment over your head and revealed your scarred body to him as you stood naked;

“I’m sorry...”

Ivar looked up at you surprised;

“There is nothing to be sorry for... these scars are beautiful...”

Your chest and body was littered with age old evidence of run-ins with a knife or antler, some scars still raised and healing, others now a spiders web of history. Leaning forwards he pressed kisses to your soft stomach, each scar he could reach received the touch of his lips. Resting your hands on his shoulders you felt his strong muscles beneath his clothing, his arms thick and bulging as he reached around and squeezed at your ass.

Your fingers found their way to the bone fastenings of his tunic, pulling it off of him before he leant back and got to work on the hard iron buckles of his braces. For this you let him lead the way, taking each piece of equipment from him and setting it against the wall next to the bed. Turning back to him you sucked in a sharp breath, he’d removed his shirt and the soft light from the fire danced over his thick muscles of his upper body; he was a sight to behold.

Standing back in front of him you rested your hands on his narrow thighs;

“Can I help you with these?”

You could sense his nervousness, but the small nod told you that you could proceed. Your fingers worked quickly on his breeches, unfastening and pulling them down his legs, letting his boots fall to the floor before you tugged the last of his clothing from his body.

You pressed a kiss to the top of each of his thin thighs in turn, slowly working your way up the smooth pale skin. His cock lay soft between his legs, impressive even it that state and you pressed a single kiss to the glans at the tip before trailing a line of open mouthed kisses across his flat abdomen and up his chest. When you found yourself level with Ivar’s face you saw a confused look on his face;

“Why are you so tender with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I am a failure... I have a beautiful woman before me yet my body cannot respond in a way that will satisfy her...”

It took you a moment to realise what he was referring to, but it didn’t bother you in the slightest, and in that moment you realised that for the wealth of knowledge in battle Ivar had, he had an equal lack of knowledge and experience in the bedroom.

“Ivar...” you sat on the bed next to him; “You are not a failure... there are other ways to please a woman, in the same way there are other ways a woman can please a man...”

“But... the one part of my body...”

You cut him off as he spoke, pressing your finger to his lips;

“Hush... you’ve never tipped the fur before, have you?”

“Tipped the what?”

“I thought not... here, let’s get under the covers and I’ll teach you...”

-

Ivar has been reluctant at first, the concept of what you were explaining completely foreign to him. But when you also explained that what his brothers had been talking about when they said how they could still ‘taste the nectar’ from the previous evenings escapades with whatever slave girl on their beards the next morning the realisation sank in.

That was how a short time later you found yourself propped up against the padded furs at the head of his bed as Ivar nestled on his stomach between your legs. He’d pressed kisses to your inner thighs, his strong hands pushing your legs further apart as he got closer to the apex, and when his rough fingers had parted your soaked folds and you’d felt the warm rush of his breath on your core you let out a quiet moan. Snaking one hand down your stomach you started to explain;

“This part here...”

Ivar cut your word off;

“I know where things are meant to go...”

Clearing your throat you raised an eyebrow and waited for him to be quiet, grinning when he clamped his mouth shut;

“As I was saying... this little nub here... this is the prize...”

Tracing his fingers through your folds he rubbed his fingertip against your clit, working your essence over the bud.

“You... you can a-also u-use your t-t-tongue...” you stuttered out.

In that moment you could have sworn you’d gone to Valhalla. You should have known that he’d be a natural at this from the way his sharp tongue had lashed out in battle, but as he tormented you in the best possible way you found yourself coming far too quickly, a flood of arousal soaking the furs and linens beneath you as your cunt tried to squeeze onto nothing. Your screams of pleasure filled the room and no doubt anyone passing within fifty paces would have been able to hear.

When you fell back limp onto the bed you watched as Ivar started to crawl up your body, his arms bulging as they took his entire weight until he was laying between your legs, his face level with your own as you stared into his impossibly blue eyes before he kissed you.

When he moved and started to press kisses down your neck your fingers found their way to his hair, and you were surprised to see him rest his cheek on your chest and look up at you with a soft expression. Twirling one braid between your fingers you waited for a moment before seeing him nod his approval, and you gently pulled the small leather tie that bound the braid at the tip and ran your fingers through his hair to loosen it. Working one braid at a time you soon had his hair loose around his head, its time wrapped so tightly against his scalp having set kinks and curls into his long brown tresses that just cried out for you to run your fingers through it. Working your fingertips against his scalp you saw Ivar’s eyes close, a bliss filled expression passing over his face;

“Mmm that feels so good...”

You stayed like that for a while, running your fingers through Ivar’s hair until he started to move, his lips pressing kisses to your breasts before he took first one nipple then the other between his lips, sucking on the hardened teats before working his way back down your body again. This time as he licked at your pussy you ran your fingers through his hair, bunching it in your fists that caused an appreciative grunt to come from between your thighs. His hands snaked up your body to squeeze at the soft globes of your breasts, tugging on the nipples as he thrust his tongue deep into your core and his nose rubbed against your clit.

Your uttered curses only encouraged him, one of his hands leaving your chest to slide between your legs as he pushed two thick fingers into you, working gently as he sucked hard on your clit before grunting, his wet hand making its way back to your breast before he looked up at you and cursed;

“I need another hand!” he exclaimed, making you laugh kindly; “Your tits are just too perfect, they feel amazing... but I want to feel you come undone and you need my fingers to do that...”

A sudden spark of inspiration showed on his face and you watched as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed and reached to the floor, coming back up quickly and settled back between your legs;

“Ivar... what are you...?”

“Shhhh... just let me do this...”

Intrigued you watched as his blue eyes sparkled with mischief, and you could have sworn in that very moment that he was the earthly bound incarnation of the God of Mischief; Loki. His smile disappeared out of sight as he pressed his lips to your clitoris again, and you felt something nudge at your entrance before slowly filling you. His hands curled up to your breasts and for a moment you enjoyed the triple stimulation... until you had a thought;

“Ivar?”

“Hmmn?”

“What... what is _in me_?”

Looking down your saw his eyes sparkle with mischief again as he muttered against your folds;

“Your parsnip...”

“Oh... I... Umm... Ok...”

For a moment it was weird, but as he continued sucking on your clit whilst his strong hands kneaded your breasts you fell back against the bed and enjoyed the stimulation, your back soon arching as your orgasm surged through you.

As you lay panting on the bed attempting to catch your breath you felt the bed move, the smooth slide of the makeshift phallus gently being pulled from you before Ivar climbed up your body. He pressed kisses to your heated skin, each word interspersed with the touch of his lips on your body;

“My love... it was so amazing to see you come undone like that...”

“Ivar...” You had felt it before he had, letting him roll onto the bed as you shifted at his side; “Ivar...” you said a little clearer.

“Yes?”

You ran a fingertip down his chest, biting your lip as both of your gazes travelled to where he was now erect.

“Oh...” Ivar swallowed nervously, his eyes darting back and forth between you and his crotch; “I-I... c-can’t....” he cleared his throat; “I can’t make love like a... normal man...”

Leaning forwards you softly cupped his face;

“There is no such thing as normal when it comes to men”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice hoarse with nerves;

“But... I cannot move between your legs to please you...”

Kneeling on the bed beside him you swung your leg over his thighs, your hands resting on his broad shoulders;

“Then I can be the one to move...”

“Is that... You would do that?”

You nodded, biting your lip as you waited for Ivar to nod his consent;

“I would indeed Ivar... in fact it’s a common position... the woman doesn’t always have to lie on the bed with the man above her...”

“She doesn’t?”

“No, it’s possible to make love either way, or a whole world of other ways too... in many different positions to suit both lovers...”

Ivar’s eyes sparkled with wonder at this revelation. For so many years he had been told tales of women ‘writhing beneath a man’, that the man ‘should do the work between her legs’ that this new information excited him further and opened a feast of possibilities for him;

“Would you like to...” he nodded down to where he was now holding his erect cock, his words cut off as you gently wrapped your fingers around his and moved until the swollen tip was nudging against your folds.

As you both moved your hands away you looked up, watching his face as you slowly sank down onto his thick shaft, a chorus of low moans filling the room as he felt the warmth of a woman enveloping him properly for the first time whilst you enjoyed the considerable stretch of his thick and gnarled shaft stretch your silken walls.

“I-I-I’m not sure how long I’ll last...” he muttered quietly, his eyes trained on the point where your bodies met; “I do not want to disappoint... I want to feel your body release around my dick in the way you did on my fingers...”

“Ok... let me start to move and if you think you need to nudge me on quicker give my clit a rub”

You rose up a little and sank back down, the involuntary moan bubbling from your lips turning Ivar on even more as he watched you start to ride him. You felt so good to him and the fact that he could see such pleasure on your face made his pride swell in his chest. Soon his hands were on your hips, pulling you down harder onto his cock. It felt good, almost too good and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Releasing his grip on one hip he did as you suggested, his thumb moving over your clit in firm circles.

This additional stimulation was the driving force for your orgasm, well that and the way Ivar had captured one of your nipples between his teeth and was laving his tongue over the hardened teat. You welcomed the familiar heat that was rapidly pooling in your belly, knowing your orgasm was mere moments away before with one final thrust you came with a scream.

Ivar let out a strangled cry as he felt your walls massaging him as you flooded his cock with your nectar, his mind exploding as he came with a deep growl, coating your walls with his thick seed. He fell back against the soft pillows, his hair a mess as he raked one hand through it before letting his arms go heavy against the bed. Leaning forwards you pressed a kiss to his chest before slowly climbing off, wincing as his softening cock brushed against your over sensitised flesh.

“Are you alright?” he asked with concern in his voice

“Yes... just sensitive” you smiled at him; “And you are not a small man...”

The realisation of your compliment played out on his face and made you smile as he beamed back at you, pulling you close so you could rest your head against his chest;

“Thank you... for everything”

-

You woke up to the sounds of Kattegat as usual, but this time the noises were muffled, dulled. The softness beneath you and the feeling of a very warm body pressing against your back brought back the happy memories of your night with Ivar, and as you shifted you felt his lips press small kisses to your shoulder.

“So you are awake”

It was more of a statement than a question, and as his arm snaked around your stomach to cup at your breasts you snuggled back against his warmth. In doing so you felt the firm and familiar nudge against your ass and let out a small squeak of surprise;

“Ivar!”

Your yelp of excitement caused a bubble of laughter to rumble up through Ivar’s chest, and as he pressed closer his lips brushed against your ear;

“I have thought of another position I’d like to try if I may?”

As his hand lifted your leg you settled back to enjoy the lazy morning of love making, learning some new things thanks to Ivar’s imagination.

That morning the house maidens were delayed quite some time from tending to Ivar’s bedchambers, the sounds that were coming from the rooms told them in no uncertain terms the village rumours of Ivar’s bed skills were not to be believed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
